


Four

by zilia



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not a Relationship, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilia/pseuds/zilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris's phone rings early one morning...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of thinking about what might have gone through Zach and Chris's minds while deciding whether or not to renew their contracts for further Star Trek films.
> 
> HERE BE ANGST.

At first, the noise of the cell phone ringing worked its way into Chris's dream, and it took him a while to process that the insistent beeping noise of Zach's ringtone wasn't just a figment of his imagination. It was ironic, really. He spent enough time in his waking life imagining Zach calling him, which happened all too infrequently anyway these days, and then when he actually _was_ calling, he didn't realise it. He fumbled by the side of his bed for the phone, mashed the screen, and then flopped back into the warm, safe space of his bed to take the call.

"Hello?" he rasped. What the hell time was it anyway? It wasn't light outside.

"Hey, Chris." Zach sounded disgustingly awake and alert. Ugh. He'd probably just finished doing his morning yoga, or spooning kale into his eyeballs, or doing whatever it was that kept him so gorgeous.

"Hey, Zach. What's up?"

"You sound like shit. Are you hung over?"

"No, I just woke up. _You_ woke me up. It's still dark here, Zach. Is something wrong?"

"Oh, crap, I forgot. Time difference."

"Uh-huh," Chris grumbled. He hated the warm feeling that had settled in his stomach at the sound of Zach's voice, hated the intimacy of speaking to Zach from the comfort of his bed, like Zach was curled up in there with him. It made it even harder to deal with how much he missed him. Also, he had a feeling that Zach had 'forgotten' the time difference on purpose. He wasn't exactly good at adapting to other people's schedules.

"So, listen, buddy, I wanted to finish what we were talking about the other day."

Chris went through a ridiculous pantomime, to himself, in the dark, of thinking about what that might have been, as though it hadn't been preying on his mind for the past three days straight, while trying not to wince at being called _buddy_ by the only man he'd ever really loved.

"Yeah?" he said, after a moment, attempting to sound casual, "What did you decide?"

"I want to go for it."

Chris's heart simultaneously tried to sink and to shoot up into his mouth. It wasn't comfortable. He wasn't surprised at Zach's response; he'd been hoping that Zach might get all pretentious about _artistic integrity_ or some shit like that, but deep down he had known what Zach's answer was going to be, for all of his talk about _needing time to think._

"We have such a great time doing those movies," Zach was continuing, completely oblivious to Chris, frozen to the pillow. "And Zoe, and Karl, Simon, Cho, Anton, everyone. It's just so much fun. Plus I get to hang out with... _hey, baby,_ _I'm on the phone, you can't_ – " Zach broke off, and Chris tried very, very hard not to listen to the unmistakable sound of someone kissing Zach, probably his neck and his jaw. _Might as well start getting used to this now,_ he told himself bitterly. Another movie. Another few years desperately wanting what he couldn't have, with months of seeing Zach every day, sharing space and thoughts and lives and this famous Epic Bromance that the tabloids were so interested in and which was everything and which was nowhere near enough.

After an eternity of muffled and indeterminate fumbling, laughter, and kissing sounds, Zach finally appeared to have wrestled the phone back.

"So are you in?" he asked, out of breath and sounding so damn happy. Chris took a second to force a big, fake smile onto his face in the hope it would transfer to his voice, and it almost worked.

"Sure I'm in! Can't say no to you, right?! Bring on Star Trek 4. I can't wait."


End file.
